Josette Laughlin
Josette "Jo" Laughlin, a właśc. Josette Parker to twarda i utalentowana lekarka w uniwersyteckim szpitalu, która od swoich studentów wymaga perfekcji, i która w nieprzyjemny sposób nauczyła się, że w tym zawodzie nie ma miejsca na błędy. Jest czarownicą, lecz na osiemnaście lat odrzuciła swoje moce poprzez umieszczenie ich w przedmiocie. Odzyskała je za sprawą swojego brata bliźniaka, Kaia, który zaszantażował ją zabiciem ich wspólnej siostry. W późniejszym czasie oddała mu je dobrowolnie, aby uratować cały ród. Jest zaręczona z Alarikiem, którego dziecko nosi pod swoim sercem. Josette jest członkinią rodziny Parker oraz Sabatu Bliźniąt. Historia thumb|left|220px|Zdjęcie z młodości.Jo urodziła się jako Josette Parker i dorastała w Portland u boku swego brata bliźniaka, Kaia. Przez całe życie przygotowywali się do rytuału, mającego wyłonić przywódcę Sabatu Bliźniąt, lecz ponieważ Kai zaczął stawać się dziwny ze względu na swą odmienność, ich rodzice doczekali się jeszcze szóstki potomstwa, w tym kolejnej pary bliźniąt, Olivii i Lucasa. Jo bardzo kochała maluchy i troszczyła się o nie. Podczas ich czwartych urodzin nagrała filmik, na którym testowała ich znajomość tabliczki mnożenia. Jednak 9. maja 1994 roku w domu Parkerów rozegrała się tragedia - Kai wpadł w szał i postanowił zabić swe rodzeństwo. Po uśmierceniu czwórki z nich, zaatakował Jo nożem myśliwskim. Wbił jej go w brzuch, poważnie uszkadzając śledzionę. Łkając z bólu, dziewczyna wyciągnęła ostrze, udając, że nie słyszy nawoływań brata i poszła do sąsiedniego pokoju, gdzie chowali się Lucas oraz Olivia. frame|Jo i dzieci.Idąc, dziewczyna zostawiała szlak w postaci kropel krwi, przez co Kai odnalazł ją i maluchy kryjące się pod łóżkiem. Jo użyła swej magii do zamaskowania rodzeństwa, jeszcze bardziej irytując chłopaka, który nie zważając na szlochanie rannej siostry, uderzył ją kijem baseballowym, domagając się podania odpowiedzi na pytanie, gdzie są Lucas i Olivia. Dziewczyna nakazała dzieciom uciec z pokoju, a oni tak właśnie zrobili. Kai podążył tropem dźwięków, jakie wydawali, a Jo doczołgała się do pniaka ściętego drzewa, które niegdyś rosło tuż przed domem, i ukryła w nożu myśliwskim swą magię, a następnie schowała go wśród liści ma tym właśnie pniaku. Gdy jej brat wyszedł na zewnątrz, poprosiła go, by skończył poszukiwania - zgodziła się na wykonanie połączenia, czyli rytuału mającego na celu wyłonienie przywódcy spośród bliźniąt. Odbył się on następnego dnia. Rodzeństwo stanęło w środku kręgu utworzonego przez członków sabatu i ująwszy się za ręce, zaczęło szeptać słowa zaklęcia. Ponieważ nic się nie wydarzyło, czar został powtórzony, również bezskutecznie. Kai odkrył podstęp siostry, ale było już za późno - jego ojciec, Joshua wykorzystał ascendent do zamknięcia go w innym wymiarze. Jo opuściła rodzinny dom, a także sabat ze względu na układ, jaki wcześniej zawarła - otrzymała wolność w zamian za zdradę brata. Uczyła się, by zostać lekarzem. Szkoliła się na wojnie, gdzie wynalazła nowoczesny opatrunek tamujący. Opatentowanie go przyniosło jej prestiżową nagrodę. Kobieta rozpoczęła pracę na Uniwersytecie Whitmore za namową przyjaciółki rodziny, Sheili Bennett. Sezon 6 Jo przedstawia się, a Alaric robi to samo i oznajmia, że uczy okultyzmu na uniwersytecie. Kobieta dziwi się. Tłumaczy, że nie wiedziała, iż można tego uczyć. Pyta mężczyznę, czy może się napić z jego butelki, jednak od odmawia, wyjaśniając, iż jest bakteriofobem. Jo kwituje to żartem, a Saltzman wymawia się ważnym telefonem i odchodzi. thumb|220px|Rozmowa z Alarikiem i Jeremym.W Black Hole Sun, Jo zauważa Alarica w szpitalnej poczekalni. Podchodzi do niego i wita się z nim. Widząc towarzysza mężczyzny, Jeremy'ego, pyta, co się stało. Zauważa, że chłopak jest niepełnoletni i ma dużego kaca. Saltzman prosi, by zaleciła jego podopiecznemu oczyszczanie, lecz kobieta tłumaczy, dla kogo jest to zarezerwowane i podaje pojemnik na mocz Jeremy'emu, a następnie wysyła go do odpowiedniej sali. Młody Gilbert odchodzi, pozostawiając Jo w towarzystwie Alarica. Kobieta wzdycha, myśląc o jego przypadku. thumb|left|180px|Spacer korytarzem.Kobieta podaje Alaricowi papierki do podpisania i uśmiechają się do siebie. Po pewnym czasie lekarka zauważa, że Jeremy naprawdę ostro pije, a nauczyciel tłumaczy go tragicznymi wydarzeniami z życia. Jo pyta go, czy przybył po to, aby tłumaczyć młodego Gilberta, a on prosi ją o radę. Ta udziela jej: radzi, by porządnie kopnął podopiecznego. Stwierdza też, że jeśli jest jak jego siostra, szybko z tego wyjdzie. thumb|220px|Jo rozmawia z Alariciem.Jo pyta Alarica o jego studencki styl życia, a on zapewnia ją, iż był nudziarzem i całe dnie spędzał w bibliotece. Kiedy do szpitala wchodzi chłopak z krwotokiem z nosa, Saltzman próbuje się powstrzymać, by nie zrobić niczego głupiego. Jo zauważa jego roztargnienie i radzi, by dał niepodzielną uwagę odnoszącej sukcesy, seksownej i jedynie odrobinę wstydliwej lekarce, gdy z nim flirtuje. Uśmiecha się delikatnie do znajomego i odchodzi. thumb|left|220px|Jo przerażona na widok dziewczyny.W The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Jo pojawia się na przyjęciu za namową Eleny. Nie wie, że panna Gilbert chce ją zeswatać z Alariciem i rozgląda się dookoła, czując się odrobinę niezręcznie. Nagle podbiega do niej młoda dziewczyna. Zaczyna przeraźliwie krzyczeć, a lekarka również krzyczy na jej widok. Kiedy tamta odbiega, kobieta próbuje ochłonąć. Wtedy podchodzi do niej uśmiechnięty Alaric. Jo stwierdza, iż pojawił się w samą porę. thumb|220px|Spotkanie z Alariciem.Jo namawia Alarica, by zabrał ją jak najdalej stąd, ponieważ czuje się za stara i potrzebuje się napić. Mężczyzna daje jej swoją manierkę, a gdy ona przypomina, że mówił o bakteriofobii, tłumaczy, iż zrobi wyjątek. Razem oddalają się. Po pewnym czasie zauważają w tunelu Liama i Elenę. Nagle ludzie zaczynają krzyczeć, a auto Tylera wjeżdża w labirynt kukurydziany. Jo i Alaric zostają ranni, ale już niebawem podnoszą się. Wampir wyjmuje z brzucha drewniany kołek. Kobieta zauważa, że krwawi, ale gdy sprawdza jego ranę, z zaskoczeniem odkrywa, iż zniknęła. thumb|left|220px|Po wypadku.Salzman spogląda na pokiereszowaną rękę towarzyszki, a ona stwierdza, że to nieco utrudni jej zadanie. Nie zgadza się na opuszczenie tego miejsca i bandażuje ranę. Patrząc na Alarica, spostrzega jego bladość i pyta, czy tak działa na niego krew. Radzi, by się nie przejmował, ponieważ przyzwyczai się do tego. Każe mu zadzwonić po karetkę. Podnosi się i idzie, by znaleźć innych poszkodowanych. Zawiązuje opaskę zaciskową na nodze jednej z poszkodowanych, a robiąc to, prosi Alarica, by jej pomógł. Oczy wampira zmieniają się, a kobieta martwi się o niego, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Opowiada mu o swym życiu.thumb|220px|Pomoc rannym. Nagle z rany wystrzela krew, a twarz Pierwotnego staje się całkowicie wampirza. Elena dociera na czas i odwraca uwagę nauczycielki od mężczyzny. Tłumaczy, że Tyler jest obok ciężko rannego chłopaka. Kobieta każe jej nazywać się po imieniu i włączyć przyjaciela na głośnik. Zadaje jemu i Liv serię pytań, po których stawia diagnozę: orzeka, że ranny niedługo umrze. Radzi nastolatkom, by trzymali go za dłoń, ułatwiając mu odejście. Później jedzie z Alarikiem do Centrum Medycznego Whitmore, gdzie jej ręka zostaje profesjonalnie zabandażowana. Pije kawę podaną przez mężczyznę. Wyjaśnia mu, że jest bardzo obolała. thumb|left|202px|Jo uśmiecha się. Kobieta przez chwilę milczy, czekając na odpowiedź, ale gdy ta nie następuje, stwierdza, iż Alaric powinien teraz coś powiedzieć, pocałować ją albo uciec w siną dal. Wampir peszy się, ale wyznaje jej, iż jest wspaniałą, genialną i bardzo seksowną kobietą, a on chce wierzyć w przeznaczenie, lecz zaczynając używać perswazji, dodaje, iż ta noc była katastrofą. thumb|222px|Pocałunek Jo i Alarica. Kobieta ujmuje za szyję Alarica i przysuwa go do siebie, całując, a następnie wyznaje, iż wcale nie jest nudziarzem, po czym odchodzi, zostawiając go zmieszanego. thumb|left|220px|Jo w szpitalu.W The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Jo stawia swój kubek na szafce w szpitalu, a gdy odchodzi, Elena upija łyczek napoju, ponieważ Alaric podzielił się z nią spostrzeżeniami na temat tego, iż kobieta nie uległa perswazji. Po chwili lekarka wraca i wita pannę Gilbert, stwierdzając, że wiedziała o ich spotkaniu - ta wyznaje, iż zmieniła swój grafik. Dr Laughlin każe dziewczynie iść za nią, a ona chwali jej bransoletkę i pyta, z czego została wykonana, próbując ją dotknąć. Jo szybko odsuwa rękę. Prosi uczennicę o jej opinię na pewien temat - czyta jej obrażenia, jakie miała jedna z poszkodowanych podczas przyjęcia w kukurydzianym labiryncie i tłumaczy, że pacjentka cudownie ozdrowiała. thumb|220px|Jo i Elena.Kobieta zamyka drzwi i wychodzi, zostawiając Elenę, ale po chwili ta dogania ją, dopytując, skąd się tego dowiedziała. Jo podaje dokumenty pielęgniarce i tłumaczy pannie Gilbert, że to przez fakt, iż szukała czegoś w jej kawie, a Alaric próbował ją zauroczyć. Gdy Elena pyta, kim jest w takim razie, określa się jako zapracowanego człowieka i poleca jej, by wyczyściła tace na żywność. Tłumaczy, że docenia, iż pomogła rannej, zamiast żywić się na niej i dlatego pozwoli jej zostać. thumb|left|220px|Spotkanie z Alarikiem.Później lekarka staje przed drzwiami sali wykładowej Alarica i spotyka go tam. Wyznaje, iż przeprowadziła ciekawą rozmowę z Eleną. Mężczyzna tłumaczy, że w tej chwili nie ma czasu, ale gdy próbuje odejść, ona zastawia mu drogę i radzi, by użył perswazji oraz proponuje, aby opowiedzieli sobie prawdę. Nauczyciel tłumaczy, że jego przyjaciel jest w niebezpieczeństwie, radzi, by trzymała się od niego z daleka i odchodzi. Kiedy dochodzi do wypadku, a Alaric ląduje w granicach Mystic Falls, Jo podbiega do niego i próbuje zatamować krew z jego rany. Tłumaczy, że śledziła go jak stalker. Mimo zapewnień mężczyzny o nieuniknionej śmierci w konsekwencji przebywania na terenie miasta, lekarka odmawia, wyjaśniając, że jeśli go poruszy, stanie się to samo. Postanawia zatrzymać krwotok z jego rozciętej aorty i, używając zestawu pierwszej pomocy, wprowadza swój plan w życie. Mówi do umierającego, starając się utrzymać go w przytomności. thumb|230px|Jo bandażuje ranę. thumb|left|230px|Podziękowanie.Widząc, że Alaric czuje się gorzej, Jo zaczyna przeprowadzać masaż serca. Wpada w panikę, naciskając jego klatkę piersiową i raz po raz krzyczy jego imię. Nie poddaje się pomimo złego stanu mężczyzny, a po chwili odzyskuje on świadomość. Wówczas lekarka zakazuje mu się poruszać i głaszcze jego twarz. Salzman stwierdza, że nie powinien żyć, ale ona wyjaśnia, że ponieważ jego rana jest uszczelniona, musi być przewieziony do szpitala. Tak też się dzieje. Jo odwiedza go w jego sali i stwierdza, że ta placówka jest koszmarna, dlatego będzie musiała zabrać go do Whitmore. Mężczyzna dziękuje jej, a gdy ona przyznaje, iż to jej praca, dodaje, że oddała mu jego życie i chwyta ją za rękę. thumb|220px|Spotkanie w sali Alarica.W Do You Remember the First Time?, Jo wchodzi do sali, w której leży Alaric, zaniepokojona dźwiękami jakie wydaje aparatura z powodu zabawy Damona. Salvatore stwierdza, iż teraz będzie miała dużo pracy ze względu na inne wampiry pragnące stać się znowu ludźmi. thumb|left|220px|Jo, Damon i Alaric.Salvatore stwierdza, iż jest władcza, dzięki czemu ją lubi. Kobieta pyta Alarica, czy ma garnitur i czyste skarpetki - zamierza wypisać go ze szpitala, by mógł towarzyszyć jej podczas wieczornego przyjęcia. Razem wchodzą do restauracji. Jo wyjaśnia partnerowi, że została zaproszona jako gość honorowy ze względu na nagrodę, jaką zdobyła za opatentowanie wojskowych kleszczy medycznych. Nagle Damon wkracza pomiędzy nich i opiera się na ich plecach, mówiąc o magicznych zdolnościach kobiety. Lekarka wyjaśnia, że już nie praktykuje czarów i zastanawia się, kto zaprosił wampira. Gdy on pyta, kim jest chłopak obok Eleny, wyjaśnia mu, iż to Liam. Słuchając, jak komplementuje chłopaka, Damon jest na nią nieco obrażony. Po odejściu wampira, Jo i Alaric obserwują jego poczynania. thumb|220px|Jo uśmiecha się. Para wznosi toast za mizerne, bolesna i bezsilne życie ludzkie. Mężczyzna stwierdza, że obydwoje są emerytowanymi istotami nadprzyrodzonymi, a Jo wyjaśnia mu, iż schowała swą magię w bezpiecznym miejscu, aby odciąć się od patologicznej rodziny, czego nigdy nie pożałowała. Po przyjęciu udają się do mieszkania lekarki. Podczas gdy Alaric narzeka na przejmujący ból, Jo przebiera się. Wykładowca zauważa na jej brzuchu ogromną bliznę. Para całuje się. thumb|left|220px|Jo przychodzi na przyjęcie.W Fade Into You, Jo przychodzi na uroczystość obchodów Dnia Dziękczynienia do akademika Eleny i Caroline, przynosząc własnoręcznie upieczoną potrawę. Wita się z panną Gilbert i tłumaczy jej, że Alaric wysłał ją na to przyjęcie bez niego ze względu na wyjazd. Gdy do mieszkania wchodzi Liv, Jo odbiera od niej danie i pyta, czy spotkały się już wcześniej. Dziewczyna chłodno odpowiada jej, a niezrażona nauczycielka odpowiada, że również miło ją poznać. Po przybyciu Liama, kobieta bierze od niego wino, witając ucznia. Po chwili Elena zauważa zmianę w swym partnerze, który nie docieka prawdy na temat rannej dziewczyny. thumb|222px|"Cieszę się, że podziałało."Jo uśmiecha się do wdzięcznej dziewczyny. Później, słysząc znajome dźwięki, wchodzi do jadalni z Eleną. Twarz kobiety przybiera zmieszany wyraz, dlatego pyta studentów, co oglądają. Panna Gilbert zauważa, iż brzmi to jak głos lekarki. Ona przyznaje, że to jest jej głos - nagrała filmik, którego odgłosy słyszą, osiemnaście lat wcześniej na przyjęciu urodzinowym bliźniaków. Pyta, czy ma do czynienia z Lukasem i Olivią, a chłopak rozpoznaje w niej Josette. thumb|left|222px|Jo spotyka swe rodzeństwo.Podczas wspólnego obiadu kobieta opowiada, że trafiła na uniwersytet Whitmore za pośrednictwem znajomej rodziny, Sheili Bennett, która zaopiekowała się nią. Wspomina swego brata bliźniaka, Kaia i to jak zamordował czwórkę ich rodzeństwa, choć jego głównym celem było zabicie Liv i Luke'a. Tłumaczy, iż w ich sabacie przywódcą może zostać tylko jedno z pary bliźniąt, a istnienie młodszego rodzeństwa uniemożliwiało Kaiowi dojście do władzy. Mówi też o tradycji stowarzyszenia - po swych 22. urodzinach bliźniaki łączą się w szczególnym pojedynku. Silniejsze zwycięża, natomiast słabsze umiera. Alaric dzwoni do kobiety i wyznaje, że chyba właśnie poznał jej ojca. Ta nie może w to uwierzyć, ale gdy dowiaduje się, że jej partner jest w Portland, robi się nerwowa. thumb|222px|Rozmowa przy obiedzie. thumb|left|222px|Cierpienie Jo.Po pewnym czasie Jo zaczyna się chwiać i słabnie. Pochyla się do przodu, a Elena i Liam próbują jej pomóc. Kobieta chwyta się za głowę, uznając, że jej ojciec próbuje ją zabić. Kładzie się na kanapie z pomocą uczniów, podczas gdy Elena kontaktuje się z Alarikiem i ostrzega go o zagrożeniu życia jego partnerki. Lekarka zaprasza przez telefon do swego rodzinnego domu Stefana. Daje jemu i Saltzmanowi wskazówki, by mogli dostać się do mieszkania: kieruje ich ku drzewu, w którym schowała nóż ze swą mocą. W tym czasie zaczyna kasłać krwią, co niepokoi Liama. Chłopak zaczyna stawiać jej diagnozę i nalega na wezwanie pogotowia, dlatego Jo każe mu się zamknąć. Po chwili dostaje konwulsji, a białka jej oczu stają się czerwone. Elena gryzie się w nadgarstek i poi kobietę swą krwią, a kilka sekund później doktor Laughlin odzyskuje przytomność. Obserwuje rozstanie swej wybawicielki i Liama, po czym wspomina jak jej brat Kai próbował ją zamordować. thumb|222px|Kolacja z Alarikiem.W I Alone, Jo wraca do domu po dyżurze i zastaje tam Alarica, który przygotował dla nich kolację. Kobieta zauważa zapalone świeczki, stwierdzając bez entuzjazmu, że to jedna z tych nocy. Wyjaśnia swój zły humor beznadziejnym dniem w szpitalu, po czym całuje ukochanego. Na widok tajskiego jedzenia wyznaje, iż umiera z głodu. Razem z partnerem raczą się winem aż w końcu lekarka staje się pijana. Ich rozmowa schodzi na temat wizyty Alarica w jej rodzinnym domu. Josette stwierdza, że miejsce to dawniej było bardziej radosne niż obecnie, ale od czasu tragedii stało się przerażające. Opowiada Alaricowi, iż po zamknięciu Kaia w więzieniu rodzina pozwoliła jej odejść - zdrada brata była zapłaconą przez nią ceną za wolność. Ascendent zabrała bez wiedzy rodziców. Mężczyzna stwierdza, iż to dlatego jest ona ciągle głodna, ale Jo zaprzecza i wyjaśnia, że przyczyną tego jest jej dieta wegetariańska. Dopijają resztkę wina, po czym ponownie zaczynają się całować. Następnego dnia kobieta pyta ukochanego, gdzie jest ascendent. On nie wie, o co chodzi i nie rozumie jej oskarżycielskiego tonu, dlatego lekarka powraca do przeszukiwania szafek. Uznaje się za idiotkę, ponieważ zdradziła mu lokalizację magicznego przedmiotu po lampce wina i wspólnej kolacji. Wyznaje mu, że byli jedynymi ludźmi wiedzącymi, gdzie został schowany ascendent. Saltzman broni się, mówiąc, iż nigdy by nikomu nie zdradził tej tajemnicy. thumb|left|222px|Jo szuka ascendentu. Jo już więcej nie pojawia się w tym odcinku, ale Alaric mówi Damonowi, iż pojechał razem z ukochaną do Mystic Falls, zaręczając, że oszalała, ponieważ Salvatore nigdy by tak nie postąpił, lecz wtedy jego wspomnienia wróciły. thumb|222px|Jo rozmawia z Alarikiem.W Christmas Through Your Eyes, Jo jest w szpitalu na nocnym dyżurze. Mimo wyraźnego natłoku pracy, znajduje chwilę, by zadzwonić do Alarica. Stwierdza, że będą musieli przełożyć zaplanowaną kolację ze względu na liczbę przewiezionych pacjentów. thumb|left|222px|Kai porywa Jo.Kobieta obiecuje mu, że przyjedzie do niego za dwie godziny, po czym rozłącza się i wraca do pracy. Pielęgniarka przekazuje jej pacjentkę z obrażeniami brzucha. Jo nakazuje podanie morfiny, a następnie pyta ranną o przyczynę jej krwotoku - rozważa potrącenie przez samochód. Dziewczyna wyznaje, że nie może oddychać, ale ta odpowiedź nie zadowala lekarki, która namawia ją, by powiedziała, co się wydarzyło. Wówczas pokryty krwią Kai chwyta swą siostrę od tyłu, wyznając, że wbił nóż w ciało rannej, po czym wstrzykuje Jo preparat, który odbiera jej czasowo przytomność. Zabiera ją do jednej z krypt na cmentarzu i przynosi nóż, w którym schowała swą magię. Kobieta budzi się dopiero następnego dnia. Pyta Kaia, co jej zrobił, a on podchodzi do niej wraz z Lukiem i Liv. Jo jest zaskoczona widokiem młodszego rodzeństwa oraz zawiedziona tym, że opowiedzieli się po stronie jej bliźniaka. Olivia tłumaczy, że powinna zrobić to, czego nie zrobiła osiemnaście lat wcześniej. Wówczas lekarka stwierdza, że nie ma magii, ale Kai dźga ją nożem, w którym ukryła moce. Kobieta zaczyna płakać z bólu, lecz nie odzyskuje swych zdolności, dlatego jej brat dwukrotnie powtarza cios. Widząc cierpienie Jo, Luke próbuje powstrzymać Kaia. Nie udaje mu się to, dlatego wychodzi, by nie patrzeć na męki siostry. thumb|222px|Kai rani Jo. thumb|left|222px|Rozmowa z Liv. Mężczyzna każe Liv znaleźć sposób na zmuszenie Jo do odzyskania mocy, po czym wychodzi po bandaż. Młodsza z kobiet pochyla się, by pomóc siostrze zatamować krew. Lekarka wyjawia, że kłamała, by pozbyć się Kaia, co sprawiłoby, że mogłyby razem uciec, ale wtedy Liv stwierdza, iż nie może już dłużej uciekać od swych obowiązków wobec sabatu. Jo czuje się urażona jej słowami i pyta, czy naprawdę widzi to w takim świetle. thumb|222px|Kai wyczuwa w Jo moc.Liv podaje siostrze nóż, a wtedy zostaje schwytana przez Kaia, który odbiera jej cząstkę mocy. Jo krzyczy, widząc upadającą na ziemię dziewczynę. Każe bratu przestać, ale on postanawia zabić Liv jej własną magią. Wówczas Josette podnosi nóż, a następnie wydostaje z niego swą moc. Za pomocą zaklęcia rozrywa łańcuchy wokół rąk. Kai wychodzi na zewnątrz, usłyszawszy gwizd, a kobieta podąża za nim. Widzi Alarica przystawiającego do głowy jej brata pistolet. Nie pozwala mu wystrzelić, jednak Damon namawia przyjaciela, by mimo to zabił czarownika. Jo mówi ukochanemu, że nie będzie to sprawiedliwe w stosunku do Liv oraz Luke'a. Zapewnia go, iż znajdzie sposób na pokonanie Kaia i prosi, by jej zaufał. Saltzman ogłusza brata kobiety pistoletem, ale nie uśmierca go. Lekarka idzie wraz z nim do jego samochodu, a w drodze rozmawiają o zaistniałej sytuacji. frame|left|Jo i Alaric. Mężczyzna wyjmuje z auta koc, po czym otula nim ukochaną. Całują się, a ona prosi go, by był ostrożny i odjeżdża. thumb|222px|Jo rozmawia ze Stefanem.W Woke Up With a Monster, Jo rozbija wazę w pensjonacie Salvatorów, kiedy ćwiczy magię z Liv. Widząc, że koszulka jej siostry dymi, niepokoi się o nią, ale z ulgą przyjmuje wiadomość o jej dobrym samopoczuciu. Stefan przychodzi do nich i pyta je, co tu robią. Josette wyjaśnia, iż trenowała zaklęcie wzniecające ogień. thumb|left|222px|Jo unosi książkę.Kobieta martwi się stłuczonym naczyniem, a Salvatore nie pociesza jej, mówiąc, że było bardzo stare. Gdy do domu wchodzi Alaric, lekarka cieszy się na jego widok, wiedząc, iż niesie jedzenie. Pyta czy przyniósł koktajle, a on przytakuje. Wówczas Jo wyjawia Stefanowi, że za miesiąc wygra starcie ze swym bratem i zostanie liderką sabatu. Później uczy się unosić przedmioty za pomocą telekinezy, ale gdy Damon wchodzi do pensjonatu, rozprasza się i upuszcza przedmiot na podłogę. Okazuje się, że Kai przetrzymuje Elenę w szkole. thumb|222px|Rozmowa z Alarikiem.Starszy z braci Salvatore i Liv jadą na pomoc wampirzycy, lecz nagle czarownica znika. Damon dzwoni do Alarica z prośbą, by coś wymyślił. Jo stwierdza, że może pomóc, jednak znający jej obecne umiejętności Saltzman nie chce się na to zgodzić. Lekarka zapewnia go, iż zaklęcie maskujące to jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, jakie opanowała w dzieciństwie. Będzie musiała wejść z Damonem do szkoły, by ukryć także jego. Jeremy proponuje pomoc, ale Jo zabrania mu - nie chce, by zabił Kaia. Z braku innych opcji, kobieta jedzie do Salvatore'a i wprowadza go na szkolny korytarz.frame|left|"Niech zgadnę, nigdy tego nie robiłeś dla dziewczyny." Wampir stwierdza, że nie jest niezręcznie, a irytująco. Kobieta uznaje, że ma na myśli opiekę Alarica nad nią i pyta czy nigdy nie robił tego dla dziewczyny. Damon ją ucisza, a po chwili stają twarzą w twarz z Kaiem. Mężczyzna nie dostrzega im dzięki zaklęciu. Jo cieszy się z sukcesu. Gdy razem odnajdują Elenę, lekarka obejmuje czarem także ją. Szybko zaczyna czuć się gorzej i ponagla swych towarzyszy, by czym prędzej opuścili budynek. Ukrywa przed nimi krwotok z nosa, po czym ruszają do wyjścia. Kobieta zaczyna kasłać. Wyjaśnia przyjaciołom, że to z powodu siły tego zaklęcia. Nagle osuwa się prosto w ramiona Damona. Kai zauważa ich, a smutna Jo ociera krew z twarzy i płacząc, przeprasza towarzyszy. Po pokonaniu Salvatore'a, czarownik chwyta siostrę za nogę. Ciągnie ją korytarzem, mówiąc, że chętnie dokonałby połączenia. frame|left|Jo i Alaric.Nagle Jeremy postrzela chłopaka, dzięki czemu Alaric może go unieszkodliwić i pomóc Jo wstać. Para przytula się. Po pewnym czasie w piątkę wracają do domu. Tam Josette czuwa nad nieprzytomnym Kaiem. Pyta Alarica czy jest pewien, iż może go ugościć u siebie. Mężczyzna potwierdza z uśmiechem. Lekarka wchodzi do pokoju, w którym przebywają Damon i Elena. Kobiety wychodzą z pokoju. thumb|222px|Jo próbuje zaczarować roślinę.W Prayer For the Dying, Jo stawia się na dyżurze w szpitalu i wydaje polecenie pielęgniarce. Kiedy zostaje sama, próbuje sprawdzić, czego się nauczyła podczas miesiąca treningów z Liv - wykonuje zaklęcie w celu ożywienia uschłej roślinki, ale nic się nie dzieje. Wówczas pojawia się Elena, która z radością obwieszcza lekarce, że pierścień, jaki dla niej zrobiła, działa. Nagle niosący półprzytomnego Colina, Stefan wchodzi i prosi kobiety o pomoc. Doktor Laughlin otrzymuje wyniki prześwietlenia mózgu wampira sprzed tygodnia oraz sprzed dziesięciu minut - guzy nowotworowe powiększyły się bardzo wyraźnie. thumb|left|222px|Jo o chorobie.Ponieważ Damon marudzi na nużącą historię, jaką słucha, Liz uzmysławia mu, że to samo przydarzy się jej, gdyż wypiła krew Caroline. Jo wpada na pomysł, aby poddać kobietę transfuzji krwi - wymiany tej zawierającej domieszkę wampirzej na czystą, ludzką. Starszy z braci Salvatore radzi jej, by nie była tak pewna siebie. Wówczas lekarka przypomina mu, iż zmagają się z magicznym problemem, a nie medycznym - stwierdza jednak, że to przekracza możliwości wszystkich znanych jej czarownic i stwierdza, iż jeśli ma inny plan, chętnie go wysłucha. Po dokonaniu zabiegu na Liz, Jo bada chorą. Gdy stawia smutną diagnozę, dzieli się nią z Damonem oraz Eleną. Później ze zdziwieniem zastaje Kaia w pokoju umierającej. Prosi o wyjaśnienia pannę Gilbert, a ona każe Salvatorowi się wypowiedzieć. On i lekarka opuszczają pomieszczenie, by zamienić dwa słowa. frame|Kark Damona zostaje skręcony. Kobieta wpada w panikę - mówi mu, iż nie jest w stanie połączyć się jeszcze tej samej nocy, ponieważ nie jest na to gotowa. Kiedy wampir zapewnia ją, że o wszystko zadbał, każe mu to wyjaśnić, ale jest już za późno - za nimi zjawia się Kai, który łamie kark Damonowi. Czarownik chwyta siostrę za ramię, po czym wyprowadza ją ze szpitala. Udają się na plac miejski, gdzie mogą zaobserwować wydarzenie na niebie - koniugację Wenus i Merkurego. Kai opowiada Jo o swej niechęci do zaćmień, lecz znużona kobieta każe mu przejść do sedna. Chłopak grozi jej, że jeśli znowu wpędzi go w pułapkę, pozbawi ją ważniejszej części ciała niż śledziona - serca lub języka. thumb|222px|Tuż przed rytuałem. Kobieta wyciąga rękę do brata, a on rozcina ją. Chwytają się za dłonie, szepcząc słowa zaklęcia: "Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus.". W pewnej chwili lekarka zostaje magicznie odrzucona i traci przytomność za sprawą Luke'a. Gdy się budzi, widzi jak on łączy się z Kaiem w rytuale, który ona miała wykonać. Krzycząc, stara się nakłonić młodszego brata, aby tego nie robił, jednak oczy obu czarowników zachodzą bielą, a oni sami padają na ziemię bez życia. Josette podchodzi do Lucasa i umieszcza jego głowę na swych nogach. Błaga go, by się obudził, nie odnosząc skutku. Jak mantrę powtarza swoje prośby, kiedy podchodzi do niej Damon. Ponownie prosi brata, by wstał. Damon proponuje nakarmienie go swą krwią, ale lekarka wyznaje, że właśnie teraz odbywa się walka - ten, kto zwycięży, obudzi się. Wtem Luke otwiera oczy i wciąga powietrze. Szczęśliwa Josette pyta go, czy ją słyszy, jednak chłopak nie daje znaku życia. Doktor Laughlin sprawdza jego puls i ze smutkiem wyczuwa, że czarownik zmarł. Opłakuje go, wyrzucając sobie, że odszedł, by ją uratować. Kiedy budzi się Kai, kobieta patrzy na niego z odrazą. W The Day I Tried To Live, Josette jest nieobecna, ale Kai przekazuje jej list z przeprosinami za to, co zrobił rodzinie, przez Damona i Elenę. W Stay, Damon daje prezent pożegnalny Jeremy'emu, którym są zioła do zapalenia. Wyjaśnia, że to ze zbioru Jo. W Let Her Go, Josette cierpi z powodu silnych mdłości. Nie pozwala Alaricowi sobie pomóc, ponieważ nie chce narażać go na nieprzyjemny widok. Obydwoje uważają, że jej złe samopoczucie wywołała tajska potrawa, jaką mężczyzna przyrządził poprzedniego dnia. Mimo to, Jo upiera się przy pójściu na pogrzeb. Ich plany krzyżuje pojawienie się Kaia. Alaric chce go wypędzić, ale panna Laughlin pyta brata, po co przyszedł. On skarży się na chorobę. Bliźniak wyjaśnia jej, że odczuł konsekwencje źle przeprowadzonego rytuału połączenia, a następnie zaczyna pluć krwią. Przerażona kobieta prosi o pomoc ukochanego, który podaje chłopakowi pojemnik. On tymczasem dochodzi do wniosku, że cierpią ze względu na udział Luke'a w rytuale. Przypomina siostrze, że jeśli umrze, zabierze ze sobą cały sabat. Lekarka bada chłopaka i pyta go o bóle.frame|left|Kai pobiera moc Jo. W końcu żartuje, pytając czy jest w ciąży. Kai oświadcza, że to nie jest zabawne i chce z nią porozmawiać bez Alarica, ale ten nie przyjmuje takiej opcji do wiadomości. Jo podsumowuje badanie: nic pod względem medycznym nie dolega jej bratu. Gdy zaczyna wymiotować, podaje mu zbiornik, a wtedy on łapie ją za ramię i zabiera trochę jej magii. Jego stan się poprawia. Panna Laughlin oskarża go o kradzież mocy, jednak on dochodzi do wniosku, że obydwoje cierpią, gdyż mieli połączyć swe siły, a tego nie zrobili. Sugeruje, aby Jo oddała mu całą magię. frame|left|Oświadczyny.Kobieta pyta go czy rzeczywiście jest pewien, a on odpowiada, że przynajmniej na 92%, po czym całuje ją w czoło i przytula. Jo postanawia oddać swą magię bratu - gdy on stwierdza, iż nigdy nie lubiła być wiedźmą, każe mu być cicho. Dotyka jego policzków, szepcząc słowa zaklęcia. Po chwili oświadcza, że skończyła. Wówczas Kai dziękuje jej i gratuluje. Ponieważ kobieta się dziwi, on szepcze jej powód owych gratulacji, a następnie życzy udanego życia i wychodzi. Zmieszana Jo nie wie, jak powiedzieć o tym Alaricowi, ale ostatecznie wyjawia mu, iż jest w ciąży. On proponuje jej, by za niego wyszła. Mężczyzna klęka, wyciągając pierścionek, a zdumiona tym wszystkim Jo siada i pyta go, czy jest pewien. On odpowiada, iż na 92%. Wtedy panna Laughlin klęka obok niego i powtarzając "tak", przytula go z uśmiechem. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny Jo jest piękną kobietą po czterdziestce z długimi czarnymi włosami i przeszywającym spojrzeniem. Jej oczy mają niebieski kolor. Ma ok. 178 cm wzrostu. Jest szczupła i wysportowana. Na brzuchu ma dużą bliznę po tym, jak jej brat, Kai, próbował ją zabić. Osobowość Jest pewną siebie i wymagającą, ale również bardzo ciepłą i dobroduszną kobietą. Jako lekarz, nie ma zawahania i jest mistrzynią swego fachu. Nie lubi, kiedy ludzie nie poświęcają jej całej uwagi. Jest troskliwa i wrażliwa, ale często bywa surowa. Zdolności Poprzez wykorzystanie sił nadprzyrodzonych oraz potęgę żywiołów, czarownice posiadają wiele magicznych zdolności. Dzięki doświadczeniu oraz odpowiedniemu treningowi, ich moce się umacniają. *'Przywoływanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów'- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Wystąpienia Sezon 6: *''I'll Remember'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' (wspomniana) *''Stay'' (wspomniana) *''Let Her Go'' Relacje Alaric Saltzman frame|Pocałunek Jo i Alarica. Jo spotkała Alarica podczas imprezy, która odbyła się przed meczem. Podeszła do niego, czując się wyobcowana wśród wszechobecnej młodzieży. Wówczas mężczyzna był wobec niej odrobinę oziębły, lecz nie zniechęciło to lekarki. Ich ponowne spotkanie odbyło się w szpitalu, gdzie Saltzman przyprowadził pijanego Jeremy'ego. Kobieta dała mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, iż z nim flirtuje. Elena, chcąca ich ze sobą zeswatać, zaaranżowała kolejne ich spotkanie. Podczas ratowania poszkodowanych w wyniku wypadku, Jo zauważyła, że Alaric ma wstręt do krwi. Kiedy pojechali do przychodni, wyznała mu, iż uważa ich spotkanie za przeznaczenie. Wampir próbował ją zauroczyć w celu ochronienia jej przed światem nadprzyrodzonym, ale perswazja nie podziałała i lekarka pocałowała go. Szybko domyśliła się prawdy na jego temat. Kiedy Saltzman pomagał przyjaciołom i ranny upadł w granicach Mystic Falls, kobieta zajęła się nim. Dzięki jej pomocy, Alaric nie umarł i stał się człowiekiem, za co był jej wdzięczny. Powiedział nawet, że oddała mu jego życie. Razem udali się na przyjęcie. Obecnie są parą. Kai Parker Lucas Parker Liv Parker Damon Salvatore Elena Gilbert Jo jest wykładowcą Eleny. Bardzo ceni jej naukę i nawet po tym, jak dowiedziała się, że panna Gilbert jest wampirem, nie skreśliła jej. Doceniła to, że dziewczyna postępowała właściwie, dlatego dała jej kredyt zaufania. Elena próbowała zeswatać swoją nauczycielkę z Alarikiem i udało jej się to. Ciekawostki *Jest wegetarianką i nie jada czerwonego mięsa. *Jest drugą znaną lekarką w serialu, zaraz po Meredith Fell, która również była ukochaną Alarica jak Jo. *Nie może zostać zauroczona przez żadnego wampira. *W odcinku The World Has Turned and Left Me Here wspomina, że dołączyła do amerykańskiej armii zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły medycznej z powodu rodzinnych problemów. *Jo znała babcię Bonnie, Sheilę Bennett i to ona pomogła jej ojcu uwięzić Kaia w 1994 roku. *Jest czwartą pokazaną ciężarną kobietą w historii obu seriali. Pierwszą była Katerina Petrova, drugą Hayley Marshall, trzecią Gail (chronologicznie drugą). *Jest zaręczona z Alarikiem, co czyni ją drugą zaręczoną kobietą w obu serialach. *Uwielbia tajskie jedzenie. Galeria Josette 6x08.gif Josette elena 6x08.gif Josette past 6x08.gif Lucas and olivia tyler 6x08.gif Josette lucas and olivia 6x08.gif Lucas josette 6x08.gif Elena josette guys 6x08.gif Josette sister 6x08.gif jolaric kiss 6x10.gif jo damon 6x11.gif Kai jo damon 6x11.gif jo kai 6x11.gif jo alaric 6x11.gif Jo damon 6x12.png 202098-e9705-84566282-m750x740-u01327.png Alaric jo 6x05.png Jo.png Jo 6x05.png Jo 6x08.png Jo 6x11.png Jo alaric 6x11.gif Jo alaric 6x11.png Jo damon 6x11.gif Jo damon 6x12.gif Jo damon 6x12.png Jo kai 6x11.gif Jo książka 6x11.png Jo liv luke.gif Jo magia 6x12.png Jo szpital 6x12.png Jolaric 6x07.gif Jolaric 6x10.gif Jolaric 6x11.gif Jolaric kiss.gif Jolaric kiss 6x10.gif Kai jo.png Kai jo damon 6x11.gif Lucas and olivia tyler 6x08.gif Lucas josette 6x08.gif TVD 0015.png TVD 0055.png TVD 0075 6x08.png TVD 0100.png TVD 0159.png TVD 0323.png TVD 0469 6x08.png TVD 0512.png TVD 0547.png TVD 0589.png TVD 0623.png TVD 0642.png TVD 0664.png TVD 0713 6x08.png TVD 0723.png TVD 0763 6x09.png TVD 0862.png TVD 0883 6x08.png TVD 0921.png Kategoria:Nauczyciele na Uniwersytecie Whitmore Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Sabat Bliźniąt Kategoria:Rodzina Parker